The City of Second Chances
by pfingston2018
Summary: Kira Quinzel the twin sister of the infamous Harley she hasn't committed any crimes and stays hidden one day the stress became to much and she had a nervous breakdown and gets sent to Arkham asylum. One day she gets a scholarship to paris france. Will this be her chance to live happily ever after or will her sister and Gotham continue to haunt her


_**The city of Second Chances**_

 _ **A Batman x Miraculous ladybug x-over**_

 _ **Written by:Pfingston 2018**_

 ** _Disclaimer_**

 ** _I do not own anything from Miraculous ladybug adventures of ladybug and chat noir or batman. They both belong to their orginal creators/owners all I own are my character's and this story this is all 100% fan fiction._**

 ** _Warnings: story is rated T for safety and senstive subjects and this story contain's bashing. In my story Harley Quinzel's past is going to be changed a little. My character also has cerebral palsy which, makes it hard to walk on her own so, she uses crunches, wheelchair etc. Please enjoy the story_**

* * *

 _ **Chap 1**_

I would say I have been here in arkham asylum for about a year now all though it feels like a lifetime. I had decided to come here when I had a nervous breakdown one night after my sister Harley Quinn chose the joker over us. I don't remember much of what happened but I had come to to find my little brother shaking me and crying he said I was just rocking back and forth laughing uncontrollably. I knew I had to get help and with the help of Batman I was sent here where a doctor confirmed it was one. He understood why once he learned who my sister was and how my life is like.

Carl wasn't all that happy about my decision but, he understood why I made it so, I wouldn't hurt him or anyone else. I was on a different floor then Harley which, I was really greatful for it was a floor for the less dangerous cases it was mostly filled with psychologist's and stress relief classes which, was really helpful my favorite activity to do was the art and they even allowed us to have it in our rooms.

Luckily a kind man named Bruce Wayne and his wife Selena took Carl in and was taking great care of him and allowing him to come see me once a week so, he was in great hands. One day I had gotten called to my psychologists office so, I went hopeing it was nothing bad. My doctors name is named Susan a tall, slender woman with long black hair, beautiful blue eyes and black round glasses; sometimes it seems like she has multiple personaity disorder sometimes she can be nice, and other times she can be like a drill sergent in the army but, it all depends on who the client is so, I've never had that problem.

"Dr. Susan?" I asked. " Ah yes Kira dear come on in." She said with a friendly smile. I smiled back and sat down trying to hide my nervousness. " There is no reason to be nervous dear nothing is wrong in fact I have great news." She said excited. " Great news?" I asked. ' Yes the board of directors has decided that you are well enough to leave the hospital." She claimed. " Really that is great news." I said. " And there is also this." She said handing me the envelope. I opened the envelope and looked at her surprised. " A scolarship to paris france is this for real?" I asked in disbelief. " Yes I sent all you're grades and art work down there and you got accepted, a talent like yours shouldn't go to waste." She said.

If it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't jump I would have a jumped for joy instead I cried tears of joy and gave her a hug which, she gladly returned. I haven't been this happy since Carl and I offically had gotten adopted into the Wayne family. I have always loved art and creating it is a great way to relief stress I have always wanted to go to Paris France and get away from Gotham even more when Harley started dating the Joker and it all went down hill ever since then I had lost hope that I ever really getting the chance. It was hard for me to have a life here because whenever they hear the name Quinzel they automatically assume I'm like Harley and run away in fear eventually, because of my depression I quit inventing one because I lost inspiration and two I was terrified Joker would use them for evil reasons.

" Thank you so much Dr Susan." I said. " There's no need to thank me dear you did it all yourself just keep in touch with me okay?" She said. I nodded as I got on my crunches, thanked her again and prac practically fast walked down the hallway happily. The next day everyone came and picked me up and had a small party for me to celebrate. As it turned out they all ready knew about the scholarship and set everything up they had found Carl and I a live in assistant and we would be living in what was Selena's paris vacation house which, was handicapped assembled.

Natually Bruce has to stay behind in Gotham for both of his jobs and so does Selena but, they said we had to contact them every day at least for a while and they would come by whenever thwy got the chance. Selena is a fashion designer as well as an animal rights activist so, she's in Paris a lot. A month later it was time for us to go and we were so excited we barely slept the night before. Carl and I felt a bit guilty for not saying goodbye to Harley before going but we both decided to just forget her and focus on us she made her choice when she allowed Joker to kick us out of the hideout when he accused us of being spies for batman. Besides the doctors gave me advice not to in fear that I could have a relapse I didn't argue with that at all!

" Now remember to call us as soon as you two get settled." Selena said. " We will Selena." I said. I couldn't help but giggle at her behavior as she acted like a mom going through empty nest syndrome all ready. It was nice it was something I haven't experianced since our biological parents had died in a car crash however we weren't really ready to call them mom or dad yet and thankfully they accepted that. * flight 206 to Paris France is now boarding.* the fight attendant said. " That's us." Carl claimed. I nodded as everyone hugged us one last time and we got on the plane (first class of course)

We both waved goodbye to our friends and family as the plane took off into the sky Carl and I both watched as the whole city of Gotham came into our view. As it got futher and futher away all of our troubles seemed to to. " Goodbye Harley, goodbye Gotham." I whispered a little sad thinking about my sister again. " Bye Harley I hope you will come to your senses and join us and become a real family again." I said. Suddenly I let out a yawn with the excitement and lack of sleep from last night getting to me I looked with a small smile as I saw Carl all ready fast asleep in the seat of front of me.

" Excuse me ma'am can we get some pillows and blankets please?" I asked the worker. " Of course ma'am." She whispered back with the same smile. " Thanks." I whispered. Then I took out my ear buds and phone and turned on some music when the worker came back negative with that I asked for and helped us get settled I thanked her again, snuggled into the blankets and fell asleep wondering how my life in Paris France will be.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Keep in mind I have no idea what its like in a mental hospital so, I was just winging it. I hope you like it and don't forget to review or add this story to you're favorite thanks**_


End file.
